She Looked At Me
by bean21
Summary: -Last Sin Eater- Until the day I die, I will never be able to forget that day.


She Looked At Me

Until the day I die, I will never be able to forget that day. It was the day that started everything I suppose. It started the long chain of events that led to me being here instead of in that lonely cave on Dead Man's Mountain. It was the day Gorawen Forbes died.

When I heard the passing bell echoing so solemnly throughout the mountains, all the way up to my cave, I couldn't help but wonder what sad soul had passed on while I began the long hike down the mountain.

I stopped at Bletsung's cabin on my way. She was looking out the window, waiting for me. For a few moments we didn't speak.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked her softly after a time.

"Aye," she replied softly. "Twas Gorawen Forbes."

I lowered my head and felt a tear come to my eye. "She was the only one in this cove, besides you, who ever showed me kindness."

"I know," Bletsung answered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Will you go to the funeral?" I asked.

"No. I've taken ill. 'Tis nothing, really, and I shall soon be over it."

" Well, I must go. It is beginning to get dark already, and I'm sure no one would want _me_ to be late for the funeral."

Bletsung smiled a little.

"I hope you're feeling better soon," I said as I began to walk again. So I continued on my way.

I reached the cemetery by nightfall, and waited outside of it, hidden from view. In not too long torches appeared and they began the funeral. Once they had laid out the things needed for the ritual and everyone had turned their backs I got up quietly from my hiding place. I passed through the cemetery gate quickly and silently, a dark ghost no one dared to look at, then I walked over to the body.

I preformed the ritual as always, though it was somewhat harder for me to do as Gorawen had always been so kind to me. After I had "eaten" the sins of that poor woman and began to say the usual words I heard a stirring behind me and the soft swish of a skirt.

I turned towards the sound and as I lifted my eyes I met the gaze of a young girl. I knew her to be Cadi Forbes, Gorawen's granddaughter. She did not stand there long, but by looking into her eyes, even for that short a time, I saw into her soul. I do not know what she gathered from looking into my eyes, if anything, but I gathered so much from looking into hers.

In her eyes I saw a youthful energy that I doubted could be easily quenched. She was full of determination toward anything she would do, but also in her eyes I saw grief; a sadness so heart wrenching I wondered at its presence in a girl so young. Then I remembered the rumors about what had happened at the Narrows not long ago, and I pitied the dear girl.

Our eyes met only for a few seconds, then she turned around again. I turned back to the ritual, finishing it, then I hurried out of the graveyard. I could hear the shuffle of feet as everyone turned around again themselves and began to leave, but I did not turn around, even for a second. I just ran. I ran up the mountain until I stopped, panting, outside of Bletsung's cabin once again. She heard me outside and came to the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice, keeping her eyes away from my face as she always did.

I was still breathing too hard to answer but after a while I caught my breath.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

"She looked at me," I said softly, almost to myself.

"What?" Bletsung's beautiful eyes widened in shock. "Who did?"

"Cadi. Cadi Forbes. Gorawen's granddaughter. At the funeral."

"Surely someone told her. They must have!"

"I'm sure they did. I can't understand why she would look at me. But she did. Do you know anything about her?"

Bletsung thought a moment, then shook her head. "Not very much. I've heard she is brave, and spirited. And you know about what happened to her little sister. That's really all I know about her."

I slowly shook my head. "She should not have done it."

"Do not worry about it too much," Bletsung answered softly. "I'm sure nothing much will come of it." I shook my head again. Though I had no idea how much would come of it, I still couldn't believe what had happened. Since I became the sin eater only Bletsung had spoken to me, no one had touched me, and not even my dear Bletsung had dared look at me: until that night.


End file.
